


Eyes Wide Open

by ShadowsWithoutHope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsWithoutHope/pseuds/ShadowsWithoutHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry was punished for setting the snake free at the zoo, he found something while cleaning the attic that changes how he approaches the magical world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I will be posting slowly. Currently I have two chapters written. I make no promises to finish this. Thoughts are appreciated. So now, on to the story.

As a result of his ‘freaky business’ on Dudley’s eleventh birthday, Harry was set to cleaning and organizing the attic so that he was completely out of the way. It was dusty and he had a single overhead light to work with. At least he had more space than in his cupboard, he thought. 

Harry pulled yet another box over to himself. Looking for the label he spotted a P and managed to make out a word or rather a name, familiar to him as his own. Surprised he pulled the flaps open warily, wondering if it was photos or mementos or maybe some of his mom’s jewelry or his dad’s belts. Instead he discovered large volumes of books. 

Remembering that Uncle Vernon would be checking up on his progress soon he went back to sorting setting aside the box labeled Potter.


End file.
